


Dernière Danse

by Badi_otaku



Series: Dean Winchester/Sister Incest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: A long time ago, you and Sam made a promise to each other, you would go to school together when the time came. But you never imagined that this time would come that fast. All you needed was one last night…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first time writing incest so I’m quite nervous, but I hope you enjoy!  
> You can also find my work on tumblr: une-femme-de-lettres.tumblr.com

“If you walk out that door, don’t you ever come back!”

Your father’s words hit you like daggers. Both you and Sam immediately stopped walking, standing in the door way, your back turned to your enraged father. Your grip tightened around Sam’s warm hand. You couldn’t hold back your tears anymore. You started regretting ever making that promise, all those years ago.

The truth was that you never imagined, for one second, that this would come true. So when you received that letter from Stanford, you didn’t know what to do. You stared at the piece of paper for hours, sitting on the bed of the motel you shared with your twin brother as he packed your stuff. You couldn’t bring yourself lo leave your family behind, especially not Dean…

But when you looked at Sam, all you saw in his eyes was relief and hope. And for the first time ever, you saw an alternative, another way. You could get out of this, you could live a normal life, a _safe_ life. So you grabbed his hand and left the crappy motel room.

John looked questioningly when he saw the both of you with your duffle bag and your coats. But he quickly realized what was happening. At first, he seemed shocked, but that immediately turned into anger. The argument that followed was heated, made of shouting, swearing and crying.

Dean was there too, but you tried your best not to look at him, because you knew you wouldn’t be able to leave if your gaze fell on his beautiful green eyes. The sorrow and fear you would see in them would drag you back to him in a split of second and you would never be able to go away.

So now you stood in the doorway next to Sam, turning your back on your family, ready to leave and embrace the brand new life that awaited you in California. You stood still, waiting for Sam to make the move. And he made it. You walked out with him, trying to ignore the loud bang of a table being flipped with anger.

You kept on walking across the parking lot with Sam. You flinched when you heard a door slam. You had promised yourself that no matter what happened, you would walk away without looking back. But you couldn’t help turning your head. And what you saw broke your heart. Dean was quickly making his way to the room you and Sam had left empty. You saw him wipe a tear with the back of his hand as he entered the dark room, slamming the door again behind him.

You stopped walking all of sudden, letting go of Sam’s hand, staring at the door with wide eyes. He turned around, only to see you taking a hesitant step towards the room of the motel. You looked back at your twin brother. His eyes were begging you to take his hand and keep on walking.

“I just need one last night… Please…” You begged. Sam swallowed hard. He knew what you wanted to do, and it scared him. It scared him because if you went back into that room, you might never come out again.

Sam had known for a long time that your relationship with Dean was more than the one of a brother and his sister. You were more than friends, more than family, more than siblings… So much more… He would have to be blind not to see the looks you gave each other, the smiles, the touches. There was nothing innocent about them. And Sam knew why you wanted to go back into that room now, you needed one last night with him. And he couldn’t refuse you anything.

“Come back to me…” He simply said as you planted a kiss on his cheek. You promised again, you promised him you would be back to him at the crack of dawn, ready to leave and take control of your life. And with that insurance, he let you go.

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of the bed that had been yours for over a week. Staring into space, he tried to process what had just happened as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped the wet trail on his right cheek, sniffing. He couldn’t believe you left. He couldn’t believe you left _him_ , after everything… He spent his whole life taking care of you, loving you. He couldn’t imagine himself living without you.

He ignored the sound of the door being pushed open. He ignored the person walking in. He was completely oblivious to the world around him. You approached your brother slowly and sat down beside him. You kept staring at him, holding back more tears. You leaned against him resting your head on his shoulder. You laid your right hand on the back of his head, your fingers entangling in his short hair.

He finally looked at you. As you feared, his eyes gave away his pain. Without thinking, you leaned closer, gently kissing his lips. For a second, he thought you were just a dream. An illusion created by his mind to flee the painful reality. But you were right here, the hand that stroke his hair was real, the lips that kissed him were real, you were real. And then he knew. He knew why you were here.

He kissed you back, wrapping his arms around your waist to settle you on his lap. You were now straddling him, kissing him passionately as your hands held on either side of his strong jaw. One of his hands rested on your thigh, squeezing the flesh gently as he tightened his grip around your waist. He clung to you as if you could fly away at any moment. He wouldn’t let you go. If this was the last night he got to spend with you, he would make the most of it.

Dean and you pulled away slightly, you didn’t even need to talk, he held you close to him as he laid you down on the bed. His hands then started roaming your body. This body he knew all too well. This body he had seen so many times, wanted for so many years. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on this body. You had just got these beautiful womanly curves, you were just perfect to him. And he had felt bad, back then. Oh Lord, he had felt awful for that. He wasn’t supposed to look at you like that, you were his _sister_.

But when you entered adulthood and started responding to him, he hadn’t been able to say no to you. And you had both given in to your darkest desire. And by now, you knew each other by heart. What felt good for you, what drove you insane, what got you off. He knew all about you, where to touch, where to kiss. And you knew all about him.

Dean settled between your legs, leaning in to kiss you again, resting his arms on the bed on either side of your body to support himself. You gripped at the back of his neck to keep him close as you wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his growing erection brush slightly against you crotch. Soon enough, your clothing got in your way. Your coat and t-shirt went off first. Dean straightened up to remove his flannel and under-shirt. You stared at his perfectly sculpted chest. You couldn’t keep your hands from caressing the planes of his stomach, the feather-light touch of your fingers elicited a low growl from him.

Your hand went down to his jeans, unbuckling his belt eagerly. However, you had to stop when Dean got a hold on your wrist and brought your hands above your head. You moaned as he started to kiss and nibble at the skin of you neck, lingering on the pulsing point there. He let go of your wrist to unfasten your bra. Your hand immediately went back into his hair.

Your bra joined the pile of clothes on the ground and he quickly went back to work, taking one of your breast into his warm mouth and kneading the other one with his hand. You moaned loudly, moving your hips back and forth, grinding against his jean clad length. He groaned and his mouth let go of your breast with a pop. You shivered as the chilly air brushed against your wet skin.

He started kissing you again while his hand unfastened your jeans. He kissed his way down your body, slowly sliding your pants down your legs. You kicked them off as he started kissing along your inner thighs, getting dangerously close to your core. His fingers hooked under the waistband of your panties and pulled them down ever so slowly. Your insides melted as you saw his gorgeous green eyes looking straight at your blushing face.

He kissed your inner thigh again, his gaze never leaving yours. You let out a needy moan, feeling his breath against your naked core. Your breathing became uneven, the muscles of your stomach flexed and relaxed repeatedly. You threw your head back as his lips brushed against your wet folds. He hooked his hands around you knees to bend your legs slightly, allowing him to have a better access.

He brought one hand to your crotch and slowly inserted a finger inside you as his mouth closed around your little bundle of nerves, sucking gently. Your right hand rested on the back of his head, caressing his soft hair as you whined uncontrollably. His mouth worked wonders on you and you quickly felt yourself reaching you peak.

“Dean, I- I’m gonna…” You moaned, closing your eyes tightly, bracing yourself for what was to come. Dean looked at you again, adding a second finger inside you and bending them slightly to brush against your special spot, the one that drove you insane.

“Come.” He groaned. “Come for me, Little Sister.” He said, his last words send lightning of pleasure through your whole body and you played along.

“Oh, yes, Big Brother, right here…” You said, feeling your insides clench around his thick fingers as you tipped over the edge with a loud moan. His fingers kept on moving, prolonging your pleasure.

He slowed down progressively, stopping when you started coming down from your high. He straightened up and hooked one of your legs around his waist before leaning in to kiss you. You loved the salty taste you had left on his lips as you licked them gently. Dean smiled, feeling your hands work quickly to unfasten his jeans. He pulled away from you and quickly discarded them, along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked before you.

You saw his body for the millionth time, but you still blushed like every time, and that made him smile. He quickly joined you on the bed, settling back between your legs, as if it was where he belonged. You wrapped your legs around his waist again, bringing him closer. He held himself on his forearms, kissing and nibbling at your ear lobe as you rested your hands on his strong back, whispering in his ear.

“I love you, Dean. I need you… Fuck me, please…” You begged. Your sweet voice reached his ear and a shiver ran down his spine. He groaned lowly against your neck as your hand wrapped around his throbbing cock to guide him into your wet core. You felt him hesitate for a split of second before slowly sinking his length into you. The stimulation of your already sensitive flesh made you moan again, closing your eyes slowly.

Dean started moving gently inside you, caressing your stomach and breast and kissing you lovingly. He set a moderate pace, waiting for you to get used to him again. You felt his amulet move in rhythm with his thrusts, trailing up and down on the soft skin of your chest. His lips found yours again as you started moving your hips along with him. He increased the pace, sliding out of you and sinking back in rapidly, brushing against your sweet spot every time.

Soon enough you were but a sweaty, quivering mess, moving as one as you both approached your release. Your arms were wrapped around his torso, your fingers sinking into the hard flesh of his back as he kept on thrusting into you with a maddening pace. His hand squeezed your thigh desperately as he struggled to support himself on one arm. You weren’t kissing anymore. You both stared at each other’s face, as if trying to memorize every curve, every dimple, every feature that made you so perfect to each other.

“I love you…” You whispered softly as Dean buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“I love you too, forever, (Y/N)…” He whispered, wrapping an arm around your waist to bring you closer to him. You arched your back, bracing yourself as you reached your second orgasm. The intense pleasure erupted inside you, making every nerve in your body fire up and every muscle clench uncontrollably. You moaned softly. The sound was music to Dean’s ears. He groaned, feeling your walls clench around him, milking him. He kissed you again, reaching his own climax and exploding inside you.

Dean rolled on his side as he felt his arm giving up under the pressure of his weight. He kept you close, though, tightening his embrace around your waist. You snuggled against his chest, enjoying the sensation of his hot skin against yours. Your legs entangled and you laid still for a few minutes, both trying to catch your breath. You felt Dean laying a few kisses on the top of your head from time to time. You tried not to cry again as he kept on repeating these words. “I love you, forever…”

When you had looked back at him, back in that parking lot, you had thought maybe parting would be easier after one last night. But when morning came and you had to leave the warmth of your brother’s embrace, you realized how much harder this had made it…


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Dean felt when he woke up was the emptiness of the bed beside him, where you were lying wrapped in his arms only a few hours ago, the sheets were now awfully cold. And what little hope remained in him just vanished, leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

The first thing Dean saw when he opened his eyes was the note you left on the night stand, resting vertically against the base of the bedside lamp, where he would see it for sure. He grabbed it to read the words you wrote with your neat handwriting.

> Keep it safe for me.
> 
> Forever yours. –(Y/N)

The first thing Dean laid eyes on when he looked up from the note was the silver ring and chain he gave you for your eighteenth birthday, laying on the night stand next to the lamp, sparkling in the morning sunlight.

The first thing Dean wanted to do when he saw all this was turn the room upside down. The sorrow and bitterness he felt the night before immediately returned, tearing his insides apart and bringing burning tears back to his eyes. But he had to push all that aside when his father came to find him, knocking on the door, one hit followed by three quick ones.

“Got a lead on the case. We’re leaving in ten.”

The first day Dean spent without you and Sam felt dreadfully long. He and John focused on the case, only talking when needed, not mentioning you or Sam once. When night came, they went back into their motel room and tried to get some sleep, an awkward silence stretching for hours as they both lay in bed, wide awake.

The first night Dean found himself all alone in a motel room a few months later, he cried. He had never felt so alone. He missed Sam. He missed you. He couldn’t imagine how his father would react seeing him like that. So when John slammed the door and took off to work by himself, Dean broke into tears. He drank and cried himself to sleep, holding your ring tight in his hand.

* * *

The first few days of your new life were tough. Sam and you crossed the country, going from a bus station to another, trying not to think about what you left behind. You didn’t want to leave Dean that morning, but you made a promise to Sam, and you intended on keeping it. You left for Sam, and you left for yourself. You left for your own good, because you couldn’t live this life, you desperately wanted a safe normal life. You were miserable, but that didn’t mean you weren’t hopeful.

Yes you were hopeful, but you were also extremely nervous, often finding yourself laying a hand on your chest, where your ring used to hang on the chain around your neck, before remembering you had left it behind as well. So you would inhale deeply and turn your head to stare at the landscape scrolling before your eyes, feeling Sam’s hand grab yours and give it a gentle squeeze, making your lips curl into a sweet smile.

The first time you set foot at Stanford University, your eyes were sparkling with joy and amazement. The campus was huge, the architecture was beautiful and the atmosphere was friendly and inviting. You couldn’t wait to settle down, meet new people, and live the life you wanted to live.

The first thing you felt when arriving in your double dorm room was excitement. Because that single bed, empty closet, bare desk and blank wall was the closest thing you had ever had to a bedroom of your own in basically your whole life.

The first thing you did when you settled in your room was tucking the picture of you, Sam and Dean, the one you always kept on you, in the frame of the mirror that hang on the wall, above your dresser. You stared at the picture for a few seconds. You were laughing in this photo. It was you and Sam’s eighteenth birthday. You had spent the day with your two brothers and Bobby, as John was working a case. The picture was taken in the cheap diner you went to for lunch.

You were laughing because Dean had offered Sam an Emerald Barbie doll, ‘to go with the Sapphire one’, as he said. Dean had laughed at Sam for a good while, but on the picture, he was staring at you. He was staring at you like you were his whole world. He loved seeing you smile, seeing you laugh, it set fire in his heart. No one ever grasped the real meaning of that look. They only saw a boy who was happy to spend a good afternoon with his family. They didn’t know the real nature of that look. But _you_ did, and that was why you loved that picture.

The first couple of weeks you spent in Stanford felt kind of odd. You attended your courses, studied, and hung out with Sam when you had some spare time. You quickly settled into a comfortable routine. And you finally felt safe.

The first friend you made was a lovely girl named Emily. She bumped into you when you were walking in the Main Quad, somewhere around the beginning of your freshman year. She humbly apologized as she helped you pick up your text books. She was a clumsy, dark-haired, glasses-wearing freshman. She was very friendly, you immediately went along and started hanging out.

The first term you completed felt like a true accomplishment. You had worked for it, spent a few week-ends studying non-stop and stayed up all night a few times. But it was completely worth it.

The first time you went to a party was around that time. You weren’t used to attending parties and felt a little awkward, clinging to Sam while searching for familiar faces. When you finally relaxed, you started enjoying the music and feeling the vibes taking hold of your body. You made the most of the night without a care in the world.

The first time you saw Jeremy, you thought he was a nerd. He studied in the same department as you, Emily had introduced him to you in the beginning of the spring quarter of your junior year. And after a few minutes of chatting, you realized he _was_ kind of a nerd. You started hanging out with him as well, chatting for hours at a time, and you were soon inseparable.

The first time you realized you had feelings for him, you felt awful. You stared at a picture of you and Dean for hours, sitting on your bed. You tried to remember how his green eyes sparkled when he would look at you, how his voice sounded when he would tell you he loved you, how his arms felt when he would wrap them around you. And it made you feel even worse.

You still loved Dean, of course and you could never forget what you felt for him and what you went through with him. But it felt like he was so far away from you, tucked in a corner of your heart. Like he belonged in another time, another world. And right now, in this time, in this world, you needed the adorable, timid, nerdy guy that made you smile and laugh every day.

The first time you went on a date with Jeremy, you were nervous. Emily, who was a lot more enthusiastic than you, had to push you out of the apartment you shared with her. Your heart beat at a furious pace while you climbed down the stairs. But when you saw him waiting for you outside, awkwardly standing on the side walk, twiddling with the flowers he held with both hands, your heart melted. You approached him with a bright smile, feeling suddenly lighter and ready to enjoy your night.

The first time you kissed Jeremy was on that same night. He had just driven you home and you were both standing on the side walk, unsure of what to do. You were about to go back inside when he made a move, gently holding your wrist to turn you to him and kiss you softly. You smiled when you parted, seeing him blush slightly in the dim light of the outdoor lamps. You started another kiss, more passionate this time. And after a few minutes, you said good night and climbed back up the stairs to go home with a smile on your lips and butterflies in your stomach.

The first time you caught a glimpse of a familiar looking black car, you thought you were hallucinating. You were walking around the campus with Emily and Jeremy when you spotted a moving shadow in the corner of your eyes. You immediately stopped. But when you turned around, it was gone. Emily and Jeremy stopped walking when they noticed you were no longer beside them, asking if you were okay. You nodded silently, catching up with them, casting on last look behind you.

The first time you spotted a familiar looking figure sitting on a bench, a few yards away from you, you thought you were hallucinating again. You would have recognized this brown leather coat anywhere. You had just got out of class and the promenade was busy with groups of students, all chatting while walking. You tried to make your way through the crowd to the bench. But you had barely walked a few feet when you noticed between two passing students that the bench was now empty. You immediately started looking around you, searching for that figure that seemed to have vanished in thin air. But it was nowhere to be seen.

The first time you kissed Jeremy in front of Emily, you thought she wasn’t looking. The three of you were having lunch in a garden on the campus. You were sitting on the grass next to Jeremy and Emily was standing a few feet away, turning her back to you and talking to another student. Jeremy leaned in for a kiss and you immediately responded to him, giving him a light, tender kiss on the lips. That was when Emily turned around. You heard an awkward ‘ahem’ and lifted you head to see your friend looking at you with a sly smile. And you knew you wouldn’t hear the end of it.

* * *

The first time Dean saw you kiss that guy, his blood boiled with anger and his eyes watered with distress. A million questions piled up in his head. Who was this guy? How did that even happen? Panic seized him as he turned around to walk back to his car as fast as he could. Did you forget him? Did you still love him? Did you forget what you said that night? Were you even serious when you used to say you loved him?

Getting into his car to leave the campus, Dean started wondering. What gave him the right to be with you, to kiss you and touch you like that? Was he better than him? Was he rich, or something? He wasn’t even _that_ good looking… He was _completely_ out of your league… So why him?

Then it struck him, and he knew. This guy wasn’t your freaking _brother_ , that’s why. Unable to contain his anger, Dean pulled up on the side of the road, taking a few deep breath, gripping at the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. And in a fit of rage, he hit the wheel frantically, again and again.

He then stopped and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the wheel, drawing a shaky breath. He tried to push the memory of you kissing that guy in that garden away, to no avail. Once again, he felt so alone. It was like you just abandoned him all over again. He reread the words in his head, the ones you had written to him before leaving. ‘Forever yours’. And he cried again when he realized you weren’t his, at least not forever.


End file.
